


Boruto Story Collection

by Neorulez



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Gen, Helplessness, Sad, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: A collection of short, medium, and stories written for fun! Includes all types of genres , it is general stories of ficlets, drabbles, oneshots, and so much more! Rating may go up depending on what next drabble, ficlet, or oneshot may be! Multi-pairing drabble! Feel free to make request ideas and pairings if applicable!





	Boruto Story Collection

Sarada couldn’t do much all she do is watched as Boruto graciously lay in the ill, so ill that he was wheezing so much that he cough out blood. The young ninja turned pale upon seeing Boruto cough out blood. She rushed over to her teammate’s side, and asked if there was anything he could do for him. 

Bouto merely smiled at Sarada, placed his hand on her hand gently, and simply smiled before laying down in bed. 

I got to do something! Do anything! Sarada felt so helpless that all she wanted to do was cry. Boruto has been hospitalized for days, and nobody has found a solution as to what was wrong with him. 

“I feel so useless…” Sarada said, quietly as tears glistening down her face.


End file.
